A Vision of War
by Mr. Awesome11
Summary: Two Soldiers, one depressed with recent loss of his loved one, and his best friend to help him get over the tragedy as the two face true hardships of the Modern Age War..


Her long, soft, brown hair glowing in the night. Her beautiful smile, can't help but to smile back. Her Blue, sparkling eyes staring straight back at mine. She looks quiet, and peaceful, I love he-

I feel a pat on my shoulder as I turn my head, Rick is standing over me without his helmet on, I glance back at the photo, holding it with only one glove at the moment. Rick then speaks to me "I miss her too, but staring at her picture won't help you man, it ain't good for your health. C'mon, the Militia are getting restless around here..". I sighed as I placed the photo in my pocket, then picking up my M4A1 Assault Rifle with a Holographic Sight on it, as well as the ironsights with it. I sling the rifle across my back as I looked over to Rick, putting on his helmet. He nodded to me, I did back as we started to walk to the rest of our squad.

He's right though, I shouldn't be staring at that picture all the time. He knows as much as I do that I miss Amelia but he's just trying to help. Rick's really the only guy I can trust around here. He respects me and my past. Some people just think of it as an excuse to look all depressed and whatnot. Well if they think that, they can just screw off, because I ain't paying attention.

"Alright, the Militia have secured an offensive operation point in this sector.." says Sergeant Williams as he points to the small map of his. It shows a red circle around a weird shape of building, looking in a T like form. Kinda weird to make something like that. Then again, we made the "Pentagon", heh heh. "There have been reports of more than sixteen contacts spotted from the windows of the structure itself, we need to breach and clear the entire building and all of the sewers underneath it, the Militia like to use them as hideouts." Sergeant Williams nods to us, smirking slightly "Good luck, and welcome to Baghdad…"

I glance down at my Rifle before looking back at the Sergeant, the others of my Squad all do a small "pumping up" cheer before they gather their equipment together. I look over to each man and I see them adding Clips to their guns, getting more clips from supply boxes, supplying with water, all that stuff. Sadly they didn't pack up early like I did so all I could do was watch at this point. Rick then comes over after loading his rifle, keeping his safety on though as he looks at me.

"Hey man, us, Edward and Billy are going to take the West Entrance in the structure, that's our orders. Apparently there aren't any civilian's or hostages inside the building so if you see anything not us, eliminate."

I nod as I check my Rifle for a jamming by cocking it back and looking inside it. It seems fine so far. Hopefully it don't break on me during this assignment. I look down the Holographic Sight to see if it is operational, it seems to be fine too. I then look at Edward and Billy, decent looking soldiers. They got that y'know, standard Outfit stuff on. Edward seems to be holding an M249 SAW Automatic Rifle, we might need that. Billy apparently is holding a SCAR Assault Rifle, forgot which brand but that's because those aren't my favorite type of arsenal. I give them a nod, they nod back. Hmm, they seem like the quiet type, both of them. Kinda strange, usually you have ONE person that is partially a Mute, guess we got double that. Well I've heard sometimes the Mute ones follow orders more, so I'll just take it as a bonus for now.

I look over at Ricky as I put my helmet on, pulling up my Eye Balaclava and putting my tinted goggles on. I scratch the back of my neck as I begin to speak. "So, when do we start?"

* * *

><p>This is a Prologue to a Book, maybe series I am planning to write in my spare time. Basically the story is about a young man named Christopher Johnson and his best friend Ricky Garcia, two soldiers in the United States Military Corps. Together they will face the true horror and hardships of the Battlefield, and having little adventures as they work. During the Book, Ricky will attempt to calm down Christopher of his recently deceased Wife from Cancer. Christopher on the way may suffer from visions about his wife, terrifying him even if it ain't real.<p> 


End file.
